homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Coach Pi?
Toon category: Unfinished Toon The main cast searches for Coach Pi. Characters: Marzipan, Homestar Runner, Pom Pom, The Poopsmith, The King of Town, Strong Bad, The Cheat, Strong Mad, Strong Sad, Homsar, Bubs, Homesar (voice only) Transcript (After the credits, cut to Marzipan’s answering machine.) MARZIPAN: Hi, this is Marzipan, saying go ahead and just leave me a message. (beep) HOMESTAR: Oh, hello, Marzipan. This is Homestar. Runner. So...let me just cut to the chase. Have you seen Coach Pi at all today? Because I haven’t seen her. Anyways...That’s all, Folks! (beep) (Marzi-Paper comes down. After 5 seconds, cut to The Field. Homestar hands Pom Pom his cell phone.) HOMESTAR: All right, Pom Pom. Stay right there while I get everybody everybody. POM POM: (bubbling noises) (Cut to outside of the Coach Castle. Coach Z is talking to Marzipan when Homestar comes in from the left.) HOMESTAR: Everybody! Everybody! Come and join me! Come on and join me! (repeats) (Cut to the Poopsmith’s whatsit pile. The Poopsmith is standing at one end of the pile, and Strong Bad is at the other end. They toss The Cheat to each other when Homestar interrupts and The Cheat lands in the whatsit pile.) (Cut to The Stick. Bubs, the King of Town, and Strong Mad is standing there, presumably having a conversation, when Homestar interrupts.) (Cut to the Homsar Reservation. Strong Sad and Homsar are playing chess.) STRONG SAD: Okay, Homsar. It's your move. (Homsar moves his knight and captures Strong Sad’s queen with it.) HOMSAR: AAaaAA, your rule is about to end! HOMESTAR: Everybody! Everybody! Come and join me! Come on and join me! (Cut to The Box. Homestar is holding a pointer and standing on a box labeled "TWENTY-FOUR GREEN ONES" next to a floating chalkboard.) HOMESTAR: As you know, we’re looking for Coach Pi. Does anyone know why? Marzipan? MARZIPAN: I didn’t have my hand up. HOMESTAR: Oh. Sorry. Pom Pom? POM POM: (bubbling noises) (Cut to some white text on a black background. Homesar reads the text off-screen) HOMESAR (voiceover): And so the main characters all split up into groups of 2. Strong Bad kicks The Cheat into a pile of bricks in front of the Coach Castle, and The Cheat finds Coach Pi at a series of swimming pools shaped like numbers. 1-Up and Stinkoman appear as well. Then all the main characters show up, and so once again the day is saved thanks to The Cheat. (The text changes to "Here the end is at!") HOMESAR (voiceover): Here the end is at! Fun Facts Trivia *Despite Coach Pi not appearing in this cartoon due to it being unfinished, the cartoon seems to be all about her. *All 12 main canon characters appear in this toon. Inside References *The title credits use the theme music from A Jumping Jack Contest. *Homestar references the Intro when getting everyone's attention. *The ending references the ending of Where My Hat is At? Real-World References *Homestar's line "That's all, Folks!" comes from the typical ending of a Looney Tunes cartoon. *Homesar references The Powerpuff Girls when he says "and so once again the day is saved thanks to The Cheat." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Cartoons Category:The Homestar Runner Show